1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, in particular to a lamp type light emitting device for safety fuse.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety fuses in car or other vehicle are electrically connected to control circuit of the car to prevent the control circuit from damaging by suddenly reverse current generated when the car is igniting or the switches thereof are turned on.
Conventional safety fuse includes a fuse wire electrically connecting between two conductive stripes which are packaged together in a shell. Once the fuse wire is burned out, it will not be possible to observe by a user outside the shell. The user has to plug and test all the safety fuses in a car one by one and consequently it wastes a lot of time. In order to improve the efficiency of the test, a low resistance light emitting diode is added into the safety fuse and is electrically connected between the two conductive stripes thereof. When the fuse wire is burned out, electrical current will flows into the light emitting diode to light it on. Therefore, after the safety fuse box is opened, the lighted-on blown safety fuse can notice the user for replacement.
But, since the low resistance light emitting diode is easy to burn out under a great amount of instantaneous current, a high resistance resistor is further electrically connected between the light emitting diode and one of the conductive stripes to limit maximum current flow to protect the light emitting diode. However, the multiple connections of the components of the safety fuse increase the difficulty of manufacturing.